Brown Eyes
by AGoldenCharm
Summary: <html><head></head>Tina's a strong, confident woman and Mike's known that since day one. Spoilers for 2x18.</html>


"Tina, wait."

She's complained about how short her legs are quite a few times before, but Mike still can't help but note how fast they can really carry her as she rushes out of the rehearsal room.

He feels bad. Like _really_ bad. Because even though sometimes, his Asian pride gets the better of him and it's hard not to get defensive when people hate on Asians, it's clear Tina's upset. Okay, so maybe calling her a "self-hating Asian" wasn't exactly the wisest choice, but he _knows_ Tina. She's proved on more than one occasion that she can _handle_ being badass. Hell, he still hasn't gotten over the fact that last year, she had totally told Artie off with a well-equipped feminist rant. But she's also confident, and the moment he saw her that morning with eyes that didn't belong to her, something inside of him snapped a little.

Tina's gorgeous. Really, she is. And the blue contacts look foreign and out of place and Mike feels like he's hanging around a different girl. One that isn't the confident one he knows and loves.

"_Tina_."

She stops somewhat reluctantly, and he bites down on his lip when she turns around slowly to face him. "_What_?"

"I'm sorry," Mike murmurs gently, reaching out his hand in hopes that she'd be willing to take it.

She stares at it for a moment, folding her arms as though proving that he seriously needs to make amends before she's ready to hold his hand.

"Sorry for what?" She's snapping at him. She's _definitely _snapping at him and he gets it because he's used to being the nice guy and for once, he feels like the douchebag.

"I- what?"

"No, no. Tell me what you're sorry about," Tina's voice is clipped. Impatient. Her eyebrows shoot up to her forehead. "Are you sorry that I, like hundreds of thousands of other girls across the world, like to imitate trends that we see in magazines? I _told_ you and the rest of the Glee Club during rehearsal today. When I see someone in a magazine that _looks_ good, I make it my own."

"Tina..." Mike isn't really sure what to say. He leans against the wall, running one hand through his hair while he desperately searches for words.

"_What_?" Her patience is clearly wearing thin.

"Look. Remember what I told you before? About how dim sum with my mom is kind of a big deal? It's a big deal because for Chinese families, dinner with the family is like a form of _welcome_ just... just like I told you before. And you were finally okay with it and said that you-"

"-liked the fact that I was starting to become a part of your family," she finishes softly.

"_Yeah_. I just... Well, I uphold a lot of those traditions and values because they're _important_ to me. Being Chinese is important to me. It's part of my identity. And I know people joke a lot about us being together only because we're both _Asian_, but to be honest, I liked the idea that maybe you could see things the same way I did."

Her expression softens a little. "What do you mean?"

Mike trails a finger on her temple hesitantly, half-expecting her to swat his hand away. "Well, maybe that you'd embrace your Asian heritage too, you know? Maybe it would be important to you because that's the way you were raised. Because I _like_ that your eyes are brown. I _like_ that you're Asian and I don't think you need to use colored contacts to pretend you're someone you're not."

"I'm not... pretending..."

"Either way," he cuts in firmly, "The girl I first fell for back at Asian camp? She rocked the hoodie and shorts that they made us wear. That girl knew what she wanted, didn't she? She had no problem at all with starting a make-out session just because she wanted it," Mike reaches over and gently touches the sleeve of her dress, grinning shyly.

Tina blushes scarlet just like she always does when he teases her about how badly she wanted that kiss, when they both fully know that he had wanted it just as badly. Usually, she just kisses him to get him to shut up about it, but he still revels a little in the constant reminder that _she_ had wanted _him_.

"You didn't explain what you're sorry about," she finally manages quietly, her head dipping down.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I called you a 'self-hating Asian' because you're _not_. You _love_ yourself, Tina. You and I both know that. And you don't need colored contacts because your eyes are gorgeous just the way they are."

Mike watches her anxiously as her lids slide downward, as if she's thinking about his words or maybe she's just secretly rolling her eyes at him or something. She finally looks up at him again, the corner of her mouth hooking upwards. "You're such a sweet talker, Mike Chang."

His hopes soar; he's home safe because she's inching closer and closer until her smile grows bigger and her arms swing around his neck and he's got her wrapped tightly in his own arms, and he doesn't have to remind himself that she's still the same girl he fell in love with months and months ago.

* * *

><p>Mike can't even get over the fact that parents even <em>let<em> their kids get nose jobs. His parents would sooner jump in front of a train then let him get a surgery like that. Granted... he's a guy, and guys don't really do that kind of thing. But he knows for a fact that when his cousin had asked for a nose job last summer, his aunt had genuinely flipped out and called his parents to rant about the "image-obsessed American culture" that's influenced her daughter or something.

He's kind of gotten to the point where he just tunes out Rachel's whole nose job debacle because he's really, really tired of it. He really just wants to tell Rachel that it's a stupid idea, but he's not really known to speak up during Glee Club, so he figures it's probably easier just to keep his mouth shut.

But god knows whenever Tina's involved in the conversation his ears perk up automatically.

"So, as all of you know, I've had a few consultations with a doctor that specializes in rhinoplasty," Rachel says cheerfully.

"Yes, we know. That's all any of us have been talking about," Tina says slowly. Mike turns to stare at her as she continues. "And we think it's a _terrible_ idea."

"..._Blue eyes_. You're such a hypocrite," Rachel snaps back.

"I admit, yes, I don't like my eyes sometimes. The _shape_, the _color_... But your self-hatred, Rachel, has helped me see the light."

Mike can already feel a smile creeping onto his own lips as Tina reveals this news. Maybe he got to her yesterday. Or maybe she knew this all along because she's _Tina_ and he _knows_ she can gather up all her insecurities and toss them into the corner of her brain, no questions asked.

"I... I love myself..."

"Not enough, clearly. When you get a nose job, when you change your eyes, when you bleach your freckles... you're just announcing to the world: 'I don't like myself very much'. If I don't have many Asian sex symbols to look up to... I have an obligation to become one myself, " Tina glances over at him and it takes all of his effort to keep stationary.

"My new mantra is... 'Be the change you wanna see in the world'," Tina proclaims proudly. And Mike knows he's heard that quote somewhere before, but honestly, it's _Tina's_ quote now because she totally _owns_ it. He knows she's confident, and even though sometimes, she only shows it when it's just the two of them, he knows she has it in her. And besides, he really has no complaints when she's all sexy and confident when they're in his room and now that he sees a flash of it, it's... kind of a turn-on, really.

"I love you _so_ much right now..." Mike manages softly.

Tina breaks into the most gorgeous smile he's seen _all_ week, a tiny giggle escaping her lips, and they lean in simultaneously and even though he's vaguely aware of the fact that the remainder of the Glee Club and _Mr. Schue_ for god's sake is in the room watching them, their lips brush. It starts off soft, and honestly he's just trying not to lose his head with the sweet, familiar taste of her lips and he can feel her nose pressed up against the side of his own. Their kiss grows deeper, and he can feel her lips pressing up harder against his own and _god_ he just needs... he needs to touch her. His arm is snaking to capture her in an embrace, and he's already planning on dragging her closer so that he can feel the warmth of her body against his own, but suddenly, a hand that is neither his nor Tina's is pulling him away. The hand belongs to Mr. Schuester, and Mike can't help but glare at him with annoyance.

He can kind of hear Rachel and Mr. Schue trying to change the subject, especially because he has to remind himself that the rest of the Glee Club _probably_ didn't want to see that, but he's already missing the taste of her lips. Rachel's babbling on about something, but his eyes linger on Tina, who's doing that thing where she's biting her lip while simultaneously gazing at him behind her lashes and it's so _goddamn _seductive that Mike can already feel his hands itching to grab her again, but thinks better of it.

But damn her for shooting him flirtatious looks for the rest of Glee rehearsal because honestly? All that stuff about keeping it in your pants is a lot easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester narrows his eyes at them suspiciously before leaving the room, making him and Tina the only people left after rehearsal. Mike gives Mr. Schue his best innocent look, but once he's gone, Mike instantly turns back to Tina, a grin forming across his face.<p>

"Hi you," Tina says softly, leaning in so that her nose touches his.

"Hi," he responds just as quietly, planting a tender kiss on her lips.

"Gotta keep that PDA in control, Mike," she murmurs in between kisses.

"Don't wanna." He can feel her gently exhaling, and it tickles his nose but he finds himself leaning in closer.

She giggles a little and he can feel her soft hands raking down his face and into the hollows of his neck. His mind is honestly just a complete mess right now, but he _can _manage a couple of words.

"...Your parents home today?"

She says nothing, but the quick shake of her head is seriously worth more than words, and he takes it in stride, swiftly scooping her up in his arms because... well, he has unfinished business to attend to...


End file.
